Fuel level indicators for riding lawn equipment may include a fuel level sight window that is visible to a seated operator. These fuel tanks may be made from translucent plastic material that is sufficiently transparent so that operators can easily check the fuel level by looking through a sight gauge on the tank.
Environmental concerns have resulted in lower permeation requirements for riding lawn equipment fuel tanks. The lower permeation requirements may require processes and materials for fuel tanks other than translucent plastic. For example, the fuel tank material may be opaque so that fuel level is not visible through the wall of the tank.
Other fuel level indicators for riding lawn equipment include various float sensors inside the fuel tank, and electronic fuel sensors. However, to indicate the fuel level with reasonable accuracy, these types of sensors can be prohibitively expensive. A cost effective and reasonably accurate fuel level indicator is needed for riding lawn equipment.